She begins to fight back
by FlyWithMeToNeverland09
Summary: Alexia is a 14 year old girl in the year 2777, She joins a group of freedom fighters trying to stop the nuclear war that is happening.What will she do to help the Infamous group to stop this war altogether? Oneshot. Maybe Twoshot.


**Dystopian World story**

Alexia is a 14 year old girl, she has dark brown hair almost black, and blue eyes like fresh ice on a cold winter's day. It's the year 2777, There is war everywhere and Alexia has found a settlement unharmed by all of the world's pollution, so as any curious 14 year old, she went to explore the new land. Very glad to know there is some land uneffective to the radiation ,she picked up the beautiful pink lily, by a pond? And put it in her long, bottom length, flowing hair, so it was hooking from her ear. She smiled to herself and skipped to the building. This building is like a house but much bigger than normal. A casual brown brick wall with a medium sized wooden door, this house has 2 levels, the ground level and the first floor.

Alexia opened the door, as she opened it it creaked Very loudly this caused the people in this strange house to look what it was. To their surprise it was just a girl but that does not mean they can put the defences down easily like that, so out of habit they drew their weapons and pointed it at her. As the result of this, she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Stay away! I didn't do it, I swear!" And stood in a fighting stance, like a martial artist would do, with a strange look on her face to accompany it.

"Don't worry, girl we will not hurt you. Put your weapons down, she seems harmless." The woman with blond hair said, she looked like she was in her early twenties. The people who accompanied her were 4 more people, 2 women and 2 men. The women looked like they were in their late teens and the men looked like they were in their mid teens.

"Ummm, so who are you guys?" Alexia asked, to her surprise the woman replied "We are a group of fighters trying to stop this war."

"This girl here is Lucy, she is 19" The woman waved her hand in the direction to another blond girl with chestnut brown eyes.

"Hi." 'A shy type then?' Alexia hummed.

"And this Girl is Feliciana, she is 18. She is from Italy, she came here to escape the beginnings of the war that broke out there." She held her hand out in the direction of a light brown, like cinnamon, haired girl with cinnamon eyes.

"Ciao!" 'She seems like the energetic type of person, a lot of fun to be around.' She waved at the older girl.

"And these are the twins Jamie and Brandon, They're 15." This time she pointed to her left to the men, they looked the same! Which one is which?! Alexia was shocked, she had read about twins in a book back home but she has never seen any before now and they're almost the same age as her!.

"Hi! I'm Jamie!" "And I'm Brandon!" "Pleased to meet you!" they said in usion. 'Mischievous, clearly. They must take their time do traps and pranks, very efficient.' Alexia smiled at them both after she got over her shock and replied with a small "pleased to meet you, too."

"And last But not least I am Sasha, pleased to make your acquaintance. Before I forget, may I ask of your name?"

"Ah! Yes, right. My name is Alexia! Nice to meet you all!" She replied with a bright smile. 'Sasha' studied her with a questioning look in her eye, so Alexia took the opportunity to ask her, "Do you need anything?"

"Hmmm? Yes, actually, I want you to join us. If you would like that is? I see lots of potential in you, it would be such a shame to waste it." Sasha asked. Alexia took this time to do some deep thinking.

'Of course,' she then thought 'If I go with these people I can stop the war and create a new world and get rid of all the pollution and radioactivity and we can save all of humanity!'.

"Yes please, I'd love to join your group if you'd allow me!

Alexia laughed as she said this. Everyone else just smiled back at her.

"Looks like this freedom fighter group has a new member to help them stop the war at last. But will they really do it?


End file.
